Polearm Combinations in Vagrant Story
Polearms present some surmountable difficulty when attempting to craft Damascus, and are even problematic in other materials. There is a shortage of some intermediate Tiers. This makes Polearms an excellent target Design for the inevitable Mismatches created by Combining the Starting Weapons and the Class and Affinity they will equally inevitably accrue. Weapons found in Vagrant Story fall into one of seven categories, called Designs for the purpose of this guide. The Designs each have a section here, in alphabetical order. The individual weapons within that Design are arranged by Attack (STR), from weakest to strongest. The levels of weapon Designs, from weak to strong, are called Tiers for the purpose of this guide. The results of Combinations of the twelve weapons in the Polearm category with all of the 90 weapons in Vagrant Story are shown here. A combination of a weapon type with one of the same type always results in that same weapon, although the Affinities and Classes are combined. For more on the effect of combinations on Affinities and Classes, see Combine in Vagrant Story. Combinations with Polearm will be the material of the Polearm except when combining with Heavy Mace and its Hand of Light, the Holy Win Great Sword, and the Rhomphaia Sword. Rare Combinations of Dagger with Polearm and Great Sword with Polearm will result in products, with the following materials, and placed in the combine slot in the following order: Great Sword + Polearm, Polearm + Dagger = Blades = Polearm with Same Tiers 1-6 with same Tiers 1-6 with 7-12 Tiers 7-12 with same Axe with Polearm :See Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Polearm Combinations, Sword Combinations There is a tendency for Axes combined with Polearms of around the same Tier to create Crossbows, Daggers, or Swords The result of these combinations will always be of the same material as the Polearm blade, with one exception. A Axe in the first ingredient position with a Polearm in the second will create a Axe, Crossbow, Dagger, Polearm, or Sword. See Design Prevalence and Rare Weapon Combo List Polearm with Tiers 1-4 Axe Polearm with Tiers 5-8 Axe Crossbow with Polearm Crossbow with Polearm 1-6 Crossbow with Polearm 7-12 Dagger with Polearm :''See Dagger Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Great Sword Combinations, Sword Combinations Combinations are irregular in the first six Tiers, with no Morphs. After that, equal-Tier combinations yield Great Swords, with Dagger one Tier higher, Crossbows, and with Dagger two Tiers higher, Swords. Any one of these combinations will yield a result in the somewhat unlikely event that the Polearm is and in the first crafting slot, and the Dagger is in the second. Fauchard plus Khukuri is one of the ways to get the missing Falchion to combine with the Damascus Shotels from Those Who Fear the Light Combinations will here be always of the material of the Polearm, due to Prevalence Great Axe with Polearm :''See Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Sword Combinations Highly irregular Morphs into Crossbow, Dagger, and Sword. Prevalence: Polearm > Great Sword and all but Heavy Mace Great Sword with Polearm :''See Great Sword Combinations, Axe Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Sword Combinations Rare Combinations: A Great Sword and an Polearm will give a result Design Prevalence: The Material of the Polearm blade determines the material of the result, in normal combinations with Great Swords Morph: Starting with Glaive, if the Polearm is one Tier higher, it will make a Dagger. Starting with Norse Sword, equal Tiers create Swords. Starting with Trident, Polearms two Tiers higher will make Axes Heavy Mace with Polearm :See Heavy Mace Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Sword Combinations Irregular Morphs, comprising Crossbow, Dagger, and Sword The resulting material will always be of the same material as the Heavy Mace, per Design Prevalence Mace with Polearm :''See Mace Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Sword Combinations :Morph: Irregular and of poor quality, none higher Tier than six; Crossbow, Dagger and Sword :Design Prevalence: Combinations of Mace and Polearm will be the material of the Polearm, the exception being: :Rare Combinations: Mace in the first position, Polearm in the second, makes blades. Staff with Polearm :''See Staff Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Sword Combinations :Morph: Irregular and of poor quality, none higher Tier than six; Crossbow, Dagger and Sword :Design Prevalence: Combinations of Staff and Polearm will be the material of the Polearm. There are no Rare Combinations Sword with Polearm :''See Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Great Sword Combinations, Sword Combinations At the lowest Tiers, combinations of Polearm with Sword are irregular and only the Morphs into Dagger are present. By about Tier four, though, they settle down into a regular pattern. If the Sword is a Tier higher, it makes a Great Sword. If the blades are the same Tier, it makes a Crossbow. If the Polearm is a Tier higher, it makes a Dagger. The exception is the Rhomphaia blade, known for its ability to transform material while retaining Design; almost the opposite of Morph. Tied for most Tiers with Dagger, at 12, and much more rare, Polearms pose difficulty for crafters seeking the highest Tier Brandestoc, especially in .Vagrant Story: Damascus Brandestoc Forging FAQ by Wazat. GameFaqs See Also * Combinations * Weapons * Weapon Combinations Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Workshop Category:Lists of Combinations